Mobile computing devices, although often convenient for their portability and functionality, often have issues of power consumption and charging speed. Many mobile computing devices consume power very quickly and can occasionally leave a user without a quick means of charging the battery once the battery is depleted. In cases where a user is traveling with multiple different mobile computing devices, a user will have to transport multiple power supplies in order to accommodate the charging specifications of each of device. Unfortunately, typical power supplies such as laptop power supplies are not designed to provide the low power required to charge many smaller devices such as cell phones and media players.